1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of reducing a driving noise in a manual process of supplying a printing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit to form an image on a printing medium, and a printing medium supplying cassette detachably coupled to a main body of the image forming apparatus for supplying the printing medium to the image forming unit. Also, in addition to the printing medium supplying type by the printing medium supplying cassette, the image forming apparatus employs a manual printing medium supplying type, that is, supplying a printing medium to the image forming unit by opening a cover capable of opening and closing a side of the main body and disposing the printing medium onto the cover.
Here, the cover includes a plate on which the printing medium is disposed, and a pickup roller is disposed onto the main body of the image forming apparatus to pick up the printing medium disposed on the plate, when the cover is opened. The plate is elastically biased to be bumped against the pickup roller.
However, if there is no printing command, a cam distances the elastically biased plate away from the pickup roller, and if there is a printing command, the plate is bumped against the pickup roller as the cam rotates. A pickup performance increases as the pickup roller and the plate are forced to contact each other, and therefore the force which biases the pickup roller toward the plate is relatively strong.
However, a driving noise increases as the plate is bumped against the pickup roller.